Talk:Lantern/@comment-4796846-20150226224145
I believe something should be mentioned here - it's quite important, actually. *''In Dark Arisen, removing Lanterns from the party will make it more difficult for Death to locate them. However, once pawns have them in place at their waists, Lanterns cannot be un-equipped.'' Incorrect. You CAN retrieve a Pawn's Lantern if they take it away. It's a small yet useful trick that I see fit for both this and Elite Lantern's pages. I'm actually surprised how this has not appeared in either discussion pages! This can be done by Drenching your Pawns in water. Grab and toss them in any shallow body of water (In other words - small puddles, not Brine-infested rivers!), and they should automatically unequip the Lantern and equip it back, just like the "drenching bypass" everyone probably uses. The thing is, when the Pawn puts the Lantern away, there is a small window of time for you to hit Select and bring up the Inventory and take their Lanterns - so you don't need to stress about Pawns giving away your position when fighting Death! This happens AFTER the Pawn has put the Lantern back on their "invisible hip pocket" and the model disappears, but apparenly BEFORE they lift their hands from their hips again. Of course, trying this WHILE a Pawn lights a Lantern won't work. It may take a while to get the timing right, but it's very doable and by no means a complicated thing to do. **TL;DR Drench your Pawn by throwing it on a small puddle of water. When they put their Lantern away, open your Inventory and take it for yourself. If you can't get the timing right (The Lantern can't be selected and taken from the Pawn on their item tab), just throw the Pawn at the puddle again.** In the Garden of Ignominy, this can be done in the entrance, past the initial monster spawn and to the left of the lion statue, where a chest also sits; or in the courtyard, in the shallow water by the large statue. I can't confirm this for sure, but it also appears that changing your Pawn's equipment from the pause menu also makes the Pawn do the "re-lighting the Lantern" trick again for no obvious reason. Merely changing one piece, such as removing the headgear, is enough for the Pawn to put away and bring back the Lantern, allowing this "Pawn Lantern removal" trick to be done without the need to drench your Pawn and therefore being doable absolutely anywhere. With this, should you hear Death's macabre tune while exploring a poorly lit area, fear not, for taking away your Pawn's Lanterns is a much, much more simple thing to do than what you may have thought at first. I believe this trick should be mentioned across the Wiki pages related to Lanterns (And Death for that matter, since that's what this trick is useful for in the first place), since I haven't seen this anywhere - be it article or commentary page of either Lanterns or Death. If you thought you had to return to Gransys every time you wanted to nab your Pawn's Lanterns, this little trick was under your nose all this time - and it's very simple to do.